


2: Bargain

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFxivWrite2019, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Haurchefant lives, M/M, as does lucia, aymeric appears for a second, yes im in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui is not one for bargaining, even for discount items at stalls, but right now? Right now he would bargain anything.





	2: Bargain

Kamui had never been a gambler. Never been one to bargain away his life. But now? Now was the first time he was willing to bargain anything - especially for the man before him. Bargain his riches, bargain powers, bargain his  _ life _ , just for Haurchefant to live. To survive some way, somehow. 

“Oh, do not look at me so.”

No. No no no no no no no. Kamui refused. Refused that Haurchefant was willing to die now. To die like this. To die for  _ him _ . 

“A smile better suits a hero…”

It was Haurchefant’s dying words. His dying  _ wish _ to see Kamui smile one last time. And so he did. Kamui brought Haurchefant’s hand to his lips and gave them a tender kiss, before smiling at him. 

Haurchefant smiled. Ever grateful for Kamui’s strength. His strength waned, his breathing slowed, and his eyes closed. He was ready for death.

Kamui, however? Kamui was  _ not  _ ready for Haurchefant’s death. 

“All of you. Stand. Back.” Kamui’s voice was low, anger seething out of him.

Aymeric hesitated, but Lucia pulled him back, standing alongside Estinien. 

_ Swiftcast. Resurrection. _

It was a lot slower than Kamui’s normal swiftcast resurrections. Most likely due to the fact that it required the gaping hole in Haurchefant’s chest to be healed before he could truly be resurrected. But it was working. 

Kamui could feel himself tiring from the extensive amount of healing he was doing - he wasn’t a healer class, he was a Summoner for Twelves sake. Yet here he was, healing haurchefant back to life as though his own life depended on it. And honestly? It may as well with how much Haurchefant meant to Kamui.

By the time Haurchefant’s stomach was healed and his life returned to him, Kamui was all but ready to pass out, but not before he saw Haurchefant’s eyes open in confusion. “Don’t go dying on me again, understand?” came Kamui’s weak voice, before he collapsed onto Haurchefant, out like a light.

\---

When Kamui awoke, it was in the room he’d been staying in at the Fortemps household. Before he could even attempt to sit up however, he felt the warm grip on his hand tighten, and Haurchefant’s face filled his vision, “Kamui! You’re awake, praise Halone,” Haurchefant’s voice was weak, and his eyes watery. Ah, how the tables have turned.

Kamui gripped Haurchefant’s hand in return, “Of course I’m awake, I may be willing to bargain my life for yours, but that wouldn’t be fair on you now, would it love?” A ghost of a smile crossed Kamui’s lips, it wouldn’t have been fair… and yet it was a risk he had been willing to take.

Kamui knew they would have to have quite the talk later, but for now, he was happy just to be in Haurchefant’s living, breathing,  _ warm _ presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Would've written this faster if I weren't distracted by a server I'm in's hunger games lmao


End file.
